Pokemon New Age
by wolfsing
Summary: una nueva aventura comienza en una nueva región, donde aparecen nuevos pokemon que tienen una relación con el pequeño Eevee.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon New Age: Capitulo 1**

Capitulo 1: La aventura comienza

El mundo pokemon es asombroso y hermoso, hay tantos que no sabría como describirlos a cada uno, solo con verlos me conformo. He visto tantos en mi viaje que ya estoy familiarizado con varios de ellos, pero con los que mejor me llevo son con mi equipo pokemon, que me han acompañado desde el principio de mi viaje. Después de haber participado en la liga de Teselia, decidí volver a hacer un viaje por una región distinta a la cual se encontraban todos los pokemon de cada región y que también tenía gimnasios donde participar, creo que se llama Región Neón, bonito nombre para el lugar. En compañía de mi pequeño Umbreon, emprendí mi nuevo viaje hacía el laboratorio de la profesora Marta, me han dicho que los gimnasios de aquí son muy difíciles de pasar, lo cual para mí es un gran desafío que pienso pasar.

Al mirar por la ventana del avión pude divisar la ciudad y parte de la región.

-Por fin hemos llegado Umbreon, es hora de demostrarle nuestro poder-le decía a Umbreon mientras el me sonreía y rugía con fuerza. Al llegar al puerto, en seguida divisamos a la profesora Marta, quien nos estaba esperando impaciente.

-Bienvenido Lucas a la región Neón-me decía la profesora con un tono de cordialidad. Mi nombre es Lucas y soy un entrenador de ciudad Vetusta, muy lejos de aquí, y he venido a demostrar que soy el mejor entrenador pokemon de todos los tiempos, se lo demostrare a todos los que confían en mí a todos.

Al llegar al laboratorio, pude divisar a muchos pokemon de distintas tipos, pero los que más pude divisar eran pokemon de tipo pelea, era raro ver que en un laboratorio solo hubieran pokemon de este tipo, no dude en preguntarle a la profesora.

-Profesora ¿Por qué hay solamente pokemon de tipo luchador en el laboratorio? De los laboratorios que he visitado siempre he visto una gran variedad de pokemon-le preguntaba con mucho entusiasmo.

-La razón es esa-la profesora me señalo a un pequeño Eevee que estaba entrenando con una cinta en el cuerpo-es por eso que estamos haciendo esto.

-Aún no entiendo… espere ¿Quiere hacer más evoluciones de Eevee?-quede sorprendido al momento que decía estas palabara.

-Correcto, me he dedicado en todos estos años a analizar el ADN que tiene Eevee para que puede evolucionar en varios pokemon a la vez un ejemplo es tu Umbreon-decía mientras lo señalaba, aunque este se puso a jugar con el Eevee por todo el salón, mientras lo pokemon lucha los miraban con cara desafiante.

-Es algo muy emocionante saber eso, pero ¿Ha tenido éxito con alguna nueva evolución de Eevee?-al hacer esta pregunta pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la profesora.

-Tengo algo para ti-se va por unos segundos y yo me quedo viendo como jugaban Umbreon y Eevee, era algo divertido, ya que Eevee parecía un pequeño karateca con problemas de equilibrio. Luego de un par de minutos, la profesora volvió junto a un Chansey, quien llevaba una pequeña charola en sus manos.

-Primero, ya que tu viniste a participar en los gimnasios de aquí te daré este estuche, donde podrás poner todas tus medallas-ella me pasa un pequeño estuche con ocho agujeros de distintas formas-también te daré esta pokedex que contiene la información de todos los pokemon incluido unos extras-al oír esto me preguntaba ¿A cuales ser refería? No le tome demasiada importancia y la seguí escuchando-y por último y no menos importante, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa-de la bandeja sacó una pokebola-aquí tienes a tu sexto pokemon.

-Un-un momento como sabe…-empecé a recordar a mi Froslass, al cual tuve que dejar libre para que salvara un pueblo que sufría muchas ventiscas.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tomado la decisión de dejar a tu Froslass, pero descuida yo se que este pokemon te encantara-me dijo mientras me entregaba la pokebola. En un principio tenía la duda de saber ¿Qué pokemon fantasma estaba dentro de la pokebola? No espere ni un segundo y decidí sacar al nuevo miembro del equipo.

-¡Sal ya!-lance la pokebola y salio un pokemon, y era algo que jamás había visto-¿Qué-que demonios?

Era como Umbreon, pero solo en la forma del cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por varias vendas y sus ojos eran de color blanco y su rugido era algo como "auu" pero tierno.

-Te presento a la evolución de Eevee fantasma, Momyeon-me decía la profesora con una gran sonrisa.

-Es-es increíble, jamás pensé que vería a esta evolución de Eevee, es genial-mis ojos irradiaban una felicidad muy grande, aunque note que Momyeon estaba algo asustado, no lo dude mucho y le tendí la mano-no tengas miedo, seamos amigos ¿Te parece?-le dije con una sonrisa, a lo que él respondió de la misma forma y poniéndose a mi lado.

En un principio, a Umbreon no le agrado mucho, pero luego de que se acerco y lo miro mejor comenzó a jugar con él. Ver jugar a Umbreon y a Momyeon me recordó cuando empecé mi viaje y jugaba con cualquier pokemon a mí alrededor, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era.

Al tener todas mis cosas listas, devolví a Momyeon a su pokebola, llame a Umbreon, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme me detiene la profesora Marta.

-Espera se me olvido decirte algo, en esta región los pokemon son muy poderosos, los líderes de gimnasio tienen su equipo al máximo, así que debes tener cuidado y ver que tus pokemon no salgan heridos en los combates ¿Queda claro?-el tono de seriedad que uso me hizo entender que no estaba bromeando ni mucho menos. Solo asentí y al momento de cruzar la puerta choco contra una chica que venía corriendo con fuerza.

El impacto fue tal que hasta Umbreon quedo debajo de nosotros, en parte fue doloroso pero lo primero que me preocupo fue saber porque esta chica había chocado contra mí.

-¡Oye tú, deberías tener más cuidado!-le dije muy enojado.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme así?-me respondía la chica aún más furiosa. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se podían notar algunas chispas que surgían.

-Basta ustedes dos, en especial tú Kasumi-indicaba la profesora marta algo molesta.

-Lo siento mamá…-le decía Kasumi con una cara de arrepentida.

-Espera un momento, ¡¿Eres la hija de la profesora Marta, acaso bromean?-decía con un tono de impacto muy grande.

-Que no te sorprenda, pero yo no seré como mi madre, mi camino es el de ser una maestra pokemon, y se lo demostrare a mi mamá ganando en los gimnasios de esta región, que son considerados por muchos los más difíciles-decía muy esperanzada, mientras un Jolteon aparecía a su espalda.

En seguida mi Umbreon se puso a la defensiva gruñendo, a lo cual el Jolteon de Kasumi hizo lo mismo. Cuando miré a la profesora, observe que tenía una cara muy pensativa pero el dilema era ¿Por qué? Luego de un rato se nos acerco y lo que me dijo me sorprendió un poquito.

-¿Qué les parece si ustedes dos tienen una batalla pokemon uno a uno?-cuando la profesora dijo eso, mí corazón empezó a saltar de la emoción y no dude en decir que sí, a lo que Kasumi también asintió-pero, cada uno debe usar una de las evoluciones de Eevee que les di a cada uno ¿De acuerdo?-al no haber desacuerdo los dos salimos al patio.

Mi emoción era gigantesca, iba a ser mi primera batalla en la región Neón, y por nada del mundo la iba a perder.

-¡Sal ya, Momyeon!-lance la pokebola y de un golpe salio Momyeon listo para la batalla-¡confió en ti Momyeon!-este solo asintió con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Así que esa es la evolución fantasma, no es muy sorprendente, haré que vuelva a su sarcófago-diciendo esto, Kasumi lanzó su pokebola-¡sal ahora a ganar!-de la pokebola salió un zorro, pero con escamas una cola con punta al estilo de los dragones y colmillos producidos. Deduje al instante que era otra de las evoluciones nuevas de Eevee, no tuve más opción que sacar mi pokedex.

-"Draguneon: el pokemon zorro dragón, este pokemon es muy hostil cuando se lo molesta en su territorio, se dice que este pokemon siempre es fiel al entrenador que lo lleve"-decía mi pokedex, acerca del pokemon de Kasumi.

Al ver lo que hice Kasumi hizo lo mismo, pero disimulando que me estaba copiando la idea.

-dime por favor que no estas usando el pokedex recien ahora porque yo lo use-le decía con un tono de decepción. Ella me ignoro y analizo a mi pokemon, cosa que yo tampoco había hecho.

-"Momyeon: el fantasma de la verdad, se dice que cuando se ve a uno de estos pokemon en los cementerios quiere decir que algo malo va a pasar, sus ojos blancos demuestran un cariño intenso que le tiene a los espíritus y estos se vuelven más blanco al tener más contacto con su dueño"-no se limito a decir nada y guardo su pokedex.

Pasado unos segundos, la profesora se puso al medio y dio las reglas de combate.

-¡Este es un combate uno a uno, si alguno de los dos ya no puede pelear entonces se detendrá el combate y se anunciara al ganador, dicho esto comiencen el combate!-la primera en hacer su movimiento fue Kasumi, quien estaba muy segura de que me derrotaría.

-¡Draguneon, usa garras de dragón!-Draguneon se acerco a toda velocidad y golpeo a mi Momyeon, quien no se movió ni un centímetro-¿Cómo diablos no le hizo nada?

-ahora veras un verdadero ataque, Momyeon, usa bola de sombra-Momyeon formó una gran esfera que golpeo a Draguneon, pero solo lo hizo retroceder con un poco de daño- esto se esta poniendo interesante, Momyeon usa hipnosis-al decir esto, los ojos de Momyeon se pusieron amarillos y lanzaron un rayo a Draguneon, quien quedo completamente dormido.

-¡No es justo!-decía Kasumi gritando preocupada-¡Draguneon despierta, por favor!

-¡Ya es tarde, Momyeon usa pulso umbrío!-al decirlo, Momyeon se acerco a Draguneon y empezó a realizar el ataque-¡Ya ganamos!

-¡Despierta Draguneon, usa pulso de dragón ahora!-en el instante que Kasumi le grita esto, Draguneon despierta y de su boca lanza el pulso dragón que choco contra el pulso umbrío de Momyeon. Una densa capa de tierra se elevo hasta los cielos, dejándonos sin poder ver a mí y a Kasumi.

Al pasar unos segundos la capa desapareció y los dos pokemon estaban de pie pero ya demasiado agitados. En el momento que volvieron a verse se sonrieron y los dos cayeron al piso inconcientes.

-In-increíble…-decía algo sorprendido.

-Pero…-decía Kasumi, tratando de no alterarse

-Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar, por lo tanto declaro esta batalla como empate-decía la profesora con una sonrisa, mientras yo y Kasumi íbamos a ver a nuestros pokemon correspondientes.

-Muy buen trabajo Momyeon, diste una buena pelea-al decirle esto me sonrío y hizo un "auu" de forma muy tierna.

-Debes estar feliz Draguneon, al fin pudiste pelear contra otro pokemon-le decía Kasumi a Draguneon, quien hizo un "raaa" y movía la cola feliz.

Entre nosotros dos solo hubo una pequeña mirada y luego una gran sonrisa, como diciéndonos cada uno "buen combate". Cuando Momyeon fue curado, no espere ni un segundo y salí del laboratorio, despidiéndome a lo lejos de todos. Mientras caminaba junto a Umbreon escuche un grito desde lejos.

-¡Oye, esperam!-eran Kasumi y Jolteon, quienes nos querían alcanzar no se porque razón.

-¿Qué sucede Kasumi?-le preguntaba.

-He decidido ir contigo, no pienso ir sola a enfrentar los gimnasios y no quiero un no por respuesta-decía Kasumi con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Jolteon.

-Esta bien, no creo que me venga mal algo más de compañía ¿No lo crees Umbreon?-este respondía con un "bree"-entonces en marcha. La aventura de Lucas y Kasumi esta a punto de empezar pero luego Lucas recuerda algo que se le olvidaba.

-Ahora que recuerdo… ¡No tengo idea donde esta el primer gimnasio!-decía desesperadamente mientras los demás se pegaban en la frente.

-Se nota que eres de afuera, el primer gimnasio esta en ciudad Lion sun, y aunque me sorprenda ibas por buen camino-decía Kasumi mientras se ponía reír al igual que yo lo hacía. Luego de una breve pausa el viaje de nuestros héroes sigue su curso, y en esta nueva región quien sabe todas las cosas fantásticas que encontrarán Lucas y Kasumi. Eso lo sabrá en otro capitulo, esta historia continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon New Age: Capitulo 2**

Capitulo 2: ¡cuidado, enemigos aparecen! La aparición de un nuevo aliado.

"El viaje de nuestro héroe ha comenzado y en compañía de una nueva amiga, Kasumi, quien también quiere participar en los gimnasios de esta región"

Me sentía algo incomodo andando con una mujer en el equipo, pero no le di mayor importancia, ya que ella no me hablaba mucho aparte de preguntarme sobre cuando comeríamos e indicándome el camino por el cual debíamos ir. En si me molestaba mucho su actitud y quería que hablara más en el nuestro viaje, así que planteé un tema de conversación que a los dos nos interesara.

-Muy bien, antes de que me vuelva loco porque no me hablas que te parece si hablamos de nuestras metas y del porque empezaron, tu empiezas-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como quieras, de todas formas me da igual decirte porque quiero ser maestra pokemon, la razón es porque le quiero demostrar a mi madre que soy capaz de hacer las cosas por mi misma, que no necesito su ayuda, que ya soy independiente y que me puedo cuidar sola, esa es la razón por la cual quiero ser maestra ¿Ya estas feliz?-me decía ella, mientras se le caían algunas lagrimas.

-Ya veo… perdona no debí haberte preguntado eso…-antes de seguir disculpándome, le dije mi razón para ser entrenador-lo que me motivo a mí para ser entrenador fue mi padre, el había sido campeón de la liga pokemon en Kanto y yo quería se como él, al final cuando el desapareció, seguí con ese sueño aún no teniéndolo conmigo, pero yo se que el esta conmigo, siempre guiándome hasta llegar a ser el mejor entrenador del mundo entero-al decir esto, observe que Kasumi me regalaba una sonrisa y se acercaba a mi.

-Veo que no soy la única con problemas, prometamos que tú y yo pelearemos para conseguir nuestras metas y que lo haremos juntos ¿Qué dices?-me preguntaba levantando el dedo meñique.

-Es una promesa, los dos llegaremos a realizar nuestros sueños-puse mi dedo con el de ella, mientras Umbreon y Jolteon movían las colas de felicidad.

En ese momento escuchamos una gran explosión desde una distancia no muy lejana. Varios pokemon de tipo volador salieron desde ese lugar y por nuestro camino venían otros pequeños pokemon, no lo dude ni por un segundo y fui corriendo hacia allá junto con Umbreon, Kasumi también hizo lo mismo junto con Jolteon, aunque no sabía el porque lo hacía.

Mientras corríamos hacía ese lugar, pudimos divisar que un sujeto venía en nuestra dirección a un paso veloz, y para mi sorpresa el también tenía una nueva evolución de Eevee con él.

-¡Aun lado, no se interpongan en mi…!-por unos segundos guardo silencio y vio a Umbreon y a Jolteon con miedo-¡ustedes dos vengan conmigo!-nos tomó del brazo y nos llevo junto con él.

"Lo que ellos no sabían era que los estaban observando desde la nube de tierra que se había formado.

-Rayos, se nos escapo-decía una voz algo molesta.

-Para colmo ese idiota se llevo a esos dos, quienes también tenían las evoluciones de Eevee-decía otra voz pero femenina-¿Qué quiere que hagamos líder?

De la nada una chica, junto a un Zoroark, se acercaba a ellos muy tranquila.

-Quiero que vayan por ellos, no quiero que ellos se queden con esos pokemon por nada el mundo, recuerden que esos pokemon son claves para nuestra misión ¿He sido clara?-decía la líder, algo molesta.

-¡Si líder!-decía los dos al mismo tiempo mientras salían corriendo en la misma dirección que el sujeto que se llevo a Lucas y ha Kasumi.

-Este mundo será mío, nadie podrá detenerme-decía la líder mientras miraba al horizonte".

Después de sorpresivamente salir corriendo hacia ningún lugar, el sujeto que poco menos nos secuestro se calmo un poco.

-Vaya… eso si que es correr… ¿No lo crees Sandeon?-le decía a su pokemon que respondía con un "Ñaa".

-Ahora quiero saber… ¡¿Por qué demonios nos trajiste a este lugar?-gritaba Kasumi, mientras Jolteon trataba de calmarla-¡suéltame, lo quiero matar, lo quiero matar!

-Lo-lo lamento, es que tenía que hacerlo, era de vida o muerte-decía el sujeto algo preocupado-bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Sergio, es un placer y este de aquí es mi compañero, Sandeon.-al escuchar su nombre, Sandeon hizo un saludo con una de sus patas.

-Tienes suerte de tener a un pokemon tan tierno-le reprochaba Kasumi mientras le hacia cosquillas a Sandeon.

-Veamos que dice la pokedex sobre este pokemon-decía mientras sacaba mi pokedex-"Sandeon: el pokemon terremoto, es la forma evolucionada de Eevee, es considerado un topo por los túneles que le gusta hacer alrededor de su madriguera y territorio" interesante, bueno yo soy Lucas y el es mí amigo Umbreon.-al estar a mi lado solo hizo una señal con la cabeza y luego se acostó en mis piernas nuevamente.

-Yo soy Kasumi, y el de allá es mi pequeño bebe-señalaba Kasumi a Jolteron, quien se puso las patas encima del rostro por vergüenza.

-Bueno después de estas presentaciones, quisiera saber porque nos trajiste a este lugar ¿De quien huías?-pregunte sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Estaba escapando del Team Averno-decía Sergio muy serio.

-¿Team Averno? Nunca he oído de ello-decía Kasumi algo confundida.

-Son una organización secrete que estuvo asociada en secreto con el Team Plasma, sin embargo, luego de que el Team Plasma se disolvió, estos solo se fueron de esa región y llegaron hasta acá con el plan de dominar al mundo, y según lo que dijo la líder de ese grupo necesitaba a todas las evoluciones de Eevee para lograrlo-en unos momentos a Sergio se le iba la voz.

-Por eso es que nos llevaste a nosotros, eso explica muchas cosas-murmuraba Kasumi algo preocupada.

En ese momento de la nada cerca de donde estábamos se escucho una explosión, que resonó en todo el lugar. Al momento de salir vimos que dos personas salían de la nube de polvo como si nada.

-¿Quién son? ¿Qué quieres?-les gritaba con la ayuda de Umbreon que les gruñía con fuerza.

-De que sirve que sepas quienes somos, de todos modos nos llevaremos a tú Umbreon y no lo volverás a ver jamás-diciendo esto saco una pokebola-¡sal de una vez!-de la pokebola sale la contra parte de Umbreon, un hermoso Espeon quien estaba lista para la batalla.

-No dejare que te quedes con toda la diversión-decía el hombre al lado de ella-¡sal ahora, ya es tiempo de jugar!-al lanzar la pokebola de esta sale un Luxray, quien intimido a Jolteon.

-Ahora veras…-antes de que pudiera sacar a mis pokemon, Sergio se puso enfrente de nosotros-¿Sergio?

-Tranquilos, yo me encargo de ellos, no dejare que se lleven a sus pokemon, ¡Sandeon, hora de actuar!-gritaba Sergio, al mismo tiempo que Sandeon se ponía en posición de combate.

-Patético, tú pokemon no es rival para nosotros dos-se burlaba la mujer.

-No esta solo-me puse al lado de Sergio mientras Umbreon se ponía al lado de Sandeon-¡confió en ti Umbreon!-el solo me respondió con un "Brii" como siempre.

-Si tanto quieres saber quienes somos te lo diré, mi nombre es Niche y este sujeto que es mi compañero se llama Tsume, somos parte del Team Averno-relataba Niche algo molesta-ahora basta de charlas, ¡Espeon, usa Psíquico con Sandeon!-a Espeon le empezaron a brillar los ojos y comenzó a levantar a Sandeon muy alto.

-¡No dejare que le hagas nada! ¡Pronto Umbreon, usa Golpe Fantasma-en un santiamén, Umbreon desapareció y rápidamente apareció detrás de Espeon mandándola a volar.

-Vaya, tú Umbreon es rápido-decía Sergio muy sorprendido.

-No es gran cosa, Luxray, usa Trueno ahora-le decía Tsume a Luxray quien empezó a cargar su cuerpo hasta liberar una gran descarga.

-Veo que no saben que mi Sandeon es de tipo tierra, ¡ahora Sandeon, recibe el golpe ahora!-gritaba Sergio, cuando en ese momento Sandeon absorbía el golpe, como si fuera agua-¡Lucas, dile a Umbreon que salte!

-¿Qué salte?-en ese momento lo entendí-ya veo, ¡Umbreon, salta!

-¿Qué hace?-se preguntaba Tsume.

-¡Ahora Sandeon, usa Terremoto!-de un salto el Sandeon de Sergio hizo que todo el suelo retumbara y mandara a volar a Luxray y a Espeon, quienes quedaron inconcientes con ese golpe.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!-le gritaba Niche a Tsume.

-¡Cállate, no eres quien para decirme eso!-le gritaba de vuelta Tsume.

-Creo que yo daré el golpe final, ¡Jolteon, usa Trueno!-grito kasumi. En el momento que Jolteon lanzo el trueno creí que sería efectivo, pero algo detuvo el ataque sin que nos diéramos cuenta al principio.

-Son unos inútiles, no pudieron atrapar a tres simples zorritos-decía la extraña que había aparecido.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-pregunte con algo de autoridad.

-Espero que mi nombre lo recuerdes por el resto de tú vida, porque luego yo seré tú soberana y me tendrás que respetar-la voz la chica se ponía más seria-mi nombre es Zuki Harmonia y soy la líder del Team Averno.

-Tú eres…-detuve a Kasumi antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa.

-Ni crean que han ganado, la próxima vez yo, personalmente, me encargare de todos ustedes y me quedare con sus pequeños zorritos, que no se les olvide-chasqueando los dedos, Zuki y los demás desaparecen como por harte de magia.

Luego de ordenar nuestras cosas nos disponíamos a seguir nuestro camino al primer gimnasio.

-Oigan les quería hacer una pregunta ¿Por casualidad no necesitan a un criador pokemon en su equipo? Puedo serles de gran utilidad-decía Sergio mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-¿Qué opinas Kasumi?-le pregunte a Kasumi, esperando ver que se le ablandara el corazón.

-Está bien, ya que-respondía Kasumi, algo molesta.

-Muy bien, próxima parada Ciudad Lion Sun-decía mientras me ponía a correr junto con los demás detrás de mí.

"Al final del día Lucas y Kasumi se han hecho de un nuevo compañero y amigo, ahora el siguiente destino de nuestros aventureros será la Ciudad Lion Sun donde Lucas y Kasumi esperan ganar su primera medalla, esta historia continuara…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon New Age: Capitulo 3**

Capitulo 3: ¿Qué es esto? La ciudad del primer gimnasio aparece.

"Después de recorrer un largo camino, y de conocer a un nuevo compañero de viaje, nuestros amigos por fin han llegado a la ciudad de Lion Sun para ganar su primera medalla"

Luego del largo camino pudimos llegar a nuestro destino, la ciudad Lion Sun donde Kasumi y yo nos enfrentaríamos con el líder del gimnasio de la ciudad.

-Por fin hemos llegado, estoy impaciente por llegar al gimnasio, ¿No crees que será emocionante Umbreon?-el me respondía con un rugido y una gran sonrisa.

-Deja de ser tan inmaduro, además la que va a pelear primero en el gimnasio seré yo-decía Kasumi con aires de grandeza, al igual que Jolteon.

Por supuesto que nuestras miradas chocaron con fuerza, algo así como una rivalidad que lleva años en formarse. Por otro lado estaba Sergio y Sandeon quienes trataban de separarnos, aunque el no fue el único que se preocupo de nuestra pequeña pelea. Unos chicos vestidos de negro se nos acercaron y nos empezaron a mirar de reojo por todos lados.

-Esto no esta bien, sus ropas son muy coloridas para entrar en la ciudad-decía uno de los chicos que tenía un mechón de color blanco.

-Ya se, ¿Qué te parece si los vestimos a la moda?-decía el compañero de este mientras sonreía. En un parpadeo nos arrastraron a la ciudad y entramos en una tienda gigante donde solo había ropa de color negro y vimos que todos estaban vestidos de ese color.

Pasaron varios minutos y después de eso salimos de la tienda vestidos completamente de negro, a mí me toco estar vestido con una camisa negra a rayas, un pantalón de color negro y unos guantes de color negro, al igual que mi gorra, a Kasumi le toco usar un vestido negro con mangas moradas y una boina negra y en el caso de Sergio, lo vistieron como si fuera un mayordomo.

-Me siento ridícula, ¿Por qué demonios debemos andar así?-gruñía Kasumi mientras miraba a Jolteon y a Sandeon que también estaban vestidos de negro, el único que se salvo de usar disfraz fue mi pequeño Umbreon.

-Ni me lo digas, esta ropa me hace sentir como en el cementerio, auqneu veo que a nadie le importa usarla-miraba alrededor, nada tenia otro color que no fuera algo oscuro-es muy extraño.

-Es por que en esta ciudad solo se especializan en pokemons de tipo Oscuro, entonces ellos para estar adecuados se visten así-relataba Sergio con mucha paciencia.

-Ya veo… bueno será mejor que busquemos el gimnasio para pelear contra el líder…-antes de terminar de hablar, tuve la torpeza de chocar contra una persona que venia al frente-eso dolió… oye estas…-no alcance a decir nada al ver que el todavía estaba de pie.

-Así que ustedes hablaban algo sobre enfrentar al líder de gimnasio ¿No es así?-decía algo serio el extraño.

-Pues si, esa es la idea, ¿Acaso tú lo conoces?-decía con mucha emoción en los ojos.

-Que inmaduro…-se burlaba Kasumi de mí.

-Antes de eso déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Lenard, es un placer-se presentaba Lenard con una reverencia.

-Bueno mi nombre es Lucas, el es mi compañero Umbreon-le respondía con amabilidad el saludo.

-Yo soy Kasumi y este de aquí es mi pequeño Jolteon-Jolteon trataba de taparse la cara.

-Y yo soy Sergio, y este fortachón de aquí es Sandeon.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes, ahora si no les molesta, les pido que me sigan por aquí-Lenard comenzó a llevarnos por un largo camino hasta llegar a un gran gimnasio de color púrpura con partes color rojo.

No puede evitar dejar salir un suspiro de admiración, era increíble ese gimnasio, aunque cuando llegamos a la entrada decía que el líder había salido y que no se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Que mal, parece que no hay nadie-decía triste la pobre Kasumi.

-Yo no diría eso pequeños-en ese momento Lenard abre la puerta y nos queda mirando-yo soy el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Lion Sun y también soy unos de los mejores coordinadores pokemon de la historia.

Al decir esto me impacto saber que nuestro guía era realmente el líder del gimnasio, no resistí la tentación de ser el primero en retarlo, pero luego recordé que Kasumi quería ser la primera en pelear contra él.

-Muy bien ¿Quién será mi primer oponente?-preguntaba Lenard algo impaciente.

Quede mirando a Kasumi y le di una sonrisa de aceptación, ella solo se limito a sonreírme mientras avanzaba.

-Yo seré tú primera oponente-decía Kasumi con una gran voz.

Lenard se limito a sonreír y entramos en el gimnasio, donde un referí vestido de sepulturero nos esperaba para la batalla. Sergio y yo no fuimos a las gradas para observar el combate.

En ese instante el referí se puso en el medio de la cancha.

-¡Las reglas son simples, ambos jugadores podrán usar dos pokemon, solo al retador se le permite sustituir a sus pokemon, quien tenga al último pokemon en pie, ganara la batalla!-gritaba el sepulturero.

-¡Espero que me entregues una esplendida batalla pequeña!-le decía Lenard a Kasumi, la cual estaba muy concentrada.

-Ya lo veras…-mientras Kasumi susurraba, saco una de sus pokebolas y la lanzó-¡sal ahora Quilava!-de la pokebola salio un pequeño Quilava, el cual estaba con un fuego muy poderoso-confió en ti mi pequeño.

-Interesante decisión, creo que comenzare con este pequeño-Lenard sacó su pokebola y la lanzo al campo, de esta surgió un Absol-muy bien, hora de hacer tu magia pequeño mío-Absol solo respondio con un "abs…"

-¿Quién crees que gane?-le preguntaba a Sergio, algo nervioso.

-Difícil saberlo, he escuchado rumores de cómo es el en los concursos pokemon, pero no se que estrategia usara para las peleas de gimnasio, Kasumi deberá estar muy alerta-al ver los ojos de Sergio note una gran preocupación que no me agrado mucho, al ver al frente el sepulturero ya estaba mirando su reloj.

-¡Que la batalla de inicio!-gritaba el sepulturero subiendo los brazos.

La primera en lanzar el ataque fue Kasumi.

-¡Muy bien Quilava, usa Pantalla de humo!-todo el campo se lleno de una densa niebla negra ni Sergio ni yo podíamos ver nada-¡es nuestra oportunidad, usa Rueda de fuego!-Quilava comenzó a correr muy rápido hasta que las llamas lo cubrieron por completo, parecía un golpe seguro de Kasumi.

-Buen intento-se escuchaba la pequeña risa que Lenard había soltado-¡Absol, usa Doble equipo!-al momento en que Quilava llego Absol ya se había separado en varios igual a este-¡ahor Absol, golpea a Quilava con Pulso Umbrío!-mientras Absol cargaba el ataque Kasumi trató de sacar de ese lugar a Quilava.

-¡Vamos Quilava esquiva el ataque!-Quilava salto, manteniéndose por unos momentos en el aire, sin embargo, no funciono del todo-¿Qué diablos?

-Absol no es tan fácil de engañar como tu crees, ¡ahora Absol, usa Pulso umbrío!-Absol libero una gran onda que golpeo a Quilava y lo hizo impactar contra el suelo.

-¡Quilava!-gritaba Kasumi con fuerza, viendo como Quilava se volvía a levantar para seguir peleando.

-Debo reconocer que tú pequeño Quilava es temerario, pero si fuera tu lo cambiaria por otro pokemon que le pueda dar pelea a mi Absol ¿No lo crees?-al escuchar el comentario de Lenard, Kasumi comenzó a molestarse mucho.

-Esto va mal, Kasumi esta cayendo en el juego de Lenard-no dude en preguntarle a Sergio el porque decía eso-Lenarde esta tratando de molestar a Kasumi para que no se concentre en la batallay se concentre en mirarlo a él.

-No es posible-me levante de mi asiento y le grite a Kasumi-¡vamos Kasumi, recuerda que nosotros hicimos una promesa, no te rindas yo se que tu puedes ganarle a Lenard, demuéstrale tu poder!

Al oír esto, vi como ella me sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Ese chico es muy interesante, jamás creí que le gritaría eso a Kasumi, se nota que ellos tienen un lazo"-susurraba Lenard.

-¡No nos rendiremos, yo se que Quilava puede vencerte!-gritaba Kasumi, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Al mismo tiempo Quilava se levantaba y volvía a prender el fuego de su espalda y cabeza.

-Ya lo veremos, ¡ahora Absol, usa Doble equipo una vez más!-Absol se volvió a dividir y dejar a Quilava sin la posibilidad de poder pegarle un golpe.

-¿Qué haré?-en ese momento Kasumi vio una posibilidad-¡Quilava, salta y usa Pantalla de humo en el piso!

-¿Qué?-en ese momento Lenar vio como Quilava saltaba y arrojaba la Pantalla de humo al piso, al hacerlo las copias de Absol desparecieron y solo quedo el original el cual estaba tosiendo-¡imposible!

-¡Muy bien, ahora Quilava usa Lanzallamas!-Quilava cargo todo el fuego y se lo lanzó a Absol, el cual salio volando y chocando con el suelo, quedando sin poder moverse otra vez.

-¡Absol no puede continuar, Quilava gana!

-¡Lo logramos!-gritaba Kasumi, mientras saltaba felizmente y veía la sonrisa de Quilava.

-Increíble trabajo de Kasumi ¿No lo crees Sergio?-le decía muy feliz.

-Es impresionante, pero aún no nos podemos dar el lujo de decir que ella gano, porque a Lenard le queda un pokemon.

En ese instante Lenard devolvió a Absol a su pokebola y solo sonrió mientras miraba a Kasumi.

-Te felicito pequeña, has demostrado tener habilidades con tus pokemon, pero te advierto que este pokemon no será tan fácil-gritando esto, Lenard lanzo su pokebola, de la cual surgió un Shiftry que intimido al pobre de Quilava.

-Ya veo, así que usara a Shiftry, espero que Kasumi logre controlar el poder de ese gigante-se cuestionaba Sergio.

-"Vamos Kasumi, yo se que puede"-me decía en mis adentros.

El sepulturero levanto nuevamente las manos.

-¡Comiencen la batalla!

-¡Terminemos esto Quilava, usa Lanzallamas!-grito Kasumi. En ese instante Quilava volvió a cargar energía y la expulso son todas sus fuerzas.

-Shiftry, usa protección-Lenard chasqueo los dedos y a Shiftry lo cubrió una capa que detuvo el ataque de Quilava-¡ahora usa Bola de sombra!-fue tan rápido como lo hizo que Kasumi no tuvo tiempo para decirle a Quilava que lo esquivara.

-¡Quilava!-grito Kasumi al ver que Quilava quedaba fuera de combate.

-¡Quilava no puede continuar, Shiftry gana!

-Que poder… eso no es normal…-mi preocupación aumento más al ver que a ambos solo les quedaba un pokemon.

Kasumi regreso a Quilava y le dio un beso a la pokebola.

-Te mereces un descanso pequeño-luego de esto se queda mirando a Jolteon-hora de brillar pequeño-diciendo esto mando a Jolteon al campo.

-así que una de las evoluciones de Eevee ¿No es así? Este combate será interesante-decía Lenard mientras se peinaba el mechón de su frente.

-¡Comiencen la batalla!-gritaba el sepulturero.

-Vamos mi querido Siftry, usa Tormenta de hojas-en el momento de las manos de Shiftry comenzaron a salir unos remolinos que estaban a punto de alcanzar a Jolteon.

-¡No lo creo, Jolteon usa protección ahora!-grito Kasumi al mismo tiempo en que Jolteon se protegía del ataque de Shiftry.

-¡Imposible, ese Jolteon también sabe protección!-decía Lenard un poco alterado.

-No es el único truco que sabe, ¡ahora Jolteon, usa Doble rayo!-Jolteon cargo su cuerpo y dejo salir un gran rayo de varios colores como un arco iris que estaba apunto de golpear a Shiftry.

-¡Shiftry usa Protección!-con su gran velocidad Shiftry logro detener el ataque, sin embargo al detenerlo no vio cuando Jolteon desaparecía-¿Adonde fue?

-¡Terminemos con esto Jolteon usa Trueno ahora!-en unos segundos Jolteon había llegado a la parte trasera de Shiftry y cargando su cuerpo libero una gran descarga.

-¡Shiftry usa Bola de sombra!-con lo que le quedaba de energía Shiftry logro usar una Bola de sombra que golpeo con fuerza a Jolteon.

No se podía ver nada por culpa del manto de arena que se había levantado, pero luego de unos segundos se pudo divisar a Shiftry y a Jolteon a un de pie.

-"Vamos Jolteon resiste"-me decía en mis adentros. Al ver que Jolteon se empezaba a tambalear me preocupo demasiado, pero luego Shiftry no pudo más y cayo con fuerza en el suelo.

-¡Shiftry no puede continuar, Jolteon gana, la victoria del gimnasio de ciudad Lion Sun es para Kasumi!-gritaba el sepulturero.

-¿Gane? ¿Lo hice? ¡Lo logramos!-gritaba Kasumi con mucha emoción mientras abrazaba a Jolteon. Lenard al regresar a Shiftry a su pokebola solo le dio una sonrisa y se acerco a Kasumi.

-Muy bien hecho pequeña, debo admitir que me impresiono el poder de tú Jolteon, es uno en un millón, es un honor entregarte la medalla lirio-Lenard le entrego una medalla que tenía la forma de una flor de color morado.

-Finalmente lo conseguí-decía muy feliz Kasumi.

-Muchas felicidades Kasumi, te merecías ganar la medalla-le decía Sergio muy serio.

-Fue una increíble batalla, no cabe duda que eres una gran entrenadora-le decía con mucho entusiasmo. En esos momentos ella se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que me pusiera rojo.

-Gracias… por el apoyo que me diste en el combate…-decía Kasumi, la cual también estaba roja.

-No… no hay que darlas…-solo me rasque la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-Oye pequeño romeo, ¿Te parece si nuestro combate lo dejamos para mañana? Mis pokemon deben descansar para nuestro combate-me decía Lenard un poco agotado.

-Claro, no hay problema, solo espero que estés listo para la batalla contra mí-mi emoción era enorme.

-Eso no lo dudo-decía Lenard con una sonrisa.

"En la primera batalla de gimnasio la primera en obtener la medalla a sido Kasumi, ahora es el turno de Lucas para poder ganar la preciada medalla lirio y lograr seguir avanzando en los demás gimnasios para así convertirse en el campeón de la Liga Neón. Esta historia continuara…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon New Age Capitulo 4**

Capitulo 4: ¡batalla en las sombras! El poder oculto de Momyeon .

"Después de haber presenciado la gran pelea de Kasumi, Lucas se prepara para la batalla eligiendo a dos de sus seis pokemon"

Era un poco difícil elegir entre todos mis pokemons, ya que todos tenían las posibilidades de ganar, aunque sabía que uno de ellos no lo podría ocupar en estos momentos por razones personales. En fin, aun tengo para elegir entre cinco pokemons, uno será Umbreon, pero el otro debo analizar muy bien quien será.

-Oye Lucas, ¿aun no decides con que pokemon lucharas?-preguntaba Kasumi mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hasta ahora Umbreon es el único que tengo asegurado para esta batalla-Umbreon dio un pequeño "¡Bri!" de aceptación-sin embargo tengo problemas para elegir a mi segundo pokemon.

-¿Por qué no usas a Momyeon? Creo que sería un gran desafío para él-decía Kasumi con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero el es tipo fantasma y es muy débil contra ataques de tipo oscuro-casi me descontrolo, hasta que entendí la razón por la que debía usar a Momyeon, era tiempo de que se enfrentara a su primera batalla de gimnasio y se acostumbrara a ese ambiente. Salí corriendo en dirección al gimnasio mientras Kasumi me seguía desde muy lejos.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que sería tan difícil llegar al gimnasio-estaba un poco cansado de correr sin parar que empecé a jadear como loco, al igual que Umbreon-bueno ya es hora.

-Mucha suerte Lucas, te estaremos apoyando desde las gradas-me decía Kasumi con un pulgar arriba.

-Recuerda que debes tener mucho cuidado, aun no hemos visto por completo los ataques de Absol y Shiftry-lo que me decía Sergio era muy cierto, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier nuevo ataque que apareciera.

Al entrar, Lenard me esperaba sentado tomando un té tranquilamente, como si supiera que me iba a ganar o algo.

-Bienvenido Lucas, te he estado esperando, espero que me des una grata pelea como Kasumi-decía Lenard levantándose de su silla.

-Eso no lo dudes, te demostrare mi verdadero poder-la mirada de Lenard empezó a brillar en cuanto le dije esto. Al llegar a la arena, el sepulturero ya estaba en posición para dar inicio a la batalla.

-Recordare las reglas nuevamente, cada entrenador puede usar solo dos pokemon, solo el retador tiene derecho a sustituir a sus pokemon-decía el sepulturero.

-Muy bien, Umbreon confió en ti-Umbreon en seguida se puso al frente y en posición de batalla, note que estaba muy emocionado.

-Veo que será una pelea de oscuridad, me agrada eso-Lenard tomo una de sus pokebolas y la lanzo al campo-¡Sal ya Absol!-de la pokebola surgió Absol, quien casi intimida a mi Umbreon, si no fuera porque es muy resistente a esas cosas.

-¡Que comience el combate!-gritó con fuerza el sepulturero mientras levantaba las manos.

"Antes de continuar con la gran batalla, veremos que hacen los secuaces de Zuki en los alrededores de Lion Sun.

-Que aburrido, ¿Por qué la líder nos envío aquí?-preguntaba Niche muy cansada.

-Ya deja de quejarte, según nos dijo aquí nos entregarían a nuestros nuevos pokemon, ¿Por qué crees que dejamos a Xatu y a Sableye en las cajas?-respondía de forma algo molesta el compañero de Niche.

-Solo porque eres la mano derecha de Zuki, no significa que debas ser tan duro conmigo, Mizaki-el chico que acompaña a Niche es Mizaki, es la mano derecha de Zuki, con una mentalidad fría y calculadora, además de ser el portador de un pokemon legendario peligroso. Luego de un par de minutos llego un sujeto con bata blanca y una mascara que le cubría el rostro por completo, este portaba dos pokebolas en cada uno de sus bolsillos.

-Veo que ustedes son los elegidos por Zuki para tener a estos pokemon, les recuerdo que los pokemon que les daré son extremadamente raros, quiero que los cuiden con su vida si es necesario-decía el sujeto sacando ambas pokebolas y entregándoselas a cada uno.

-Bueno no vine aquí a no saber que pokemon nuevo tengo, así que, ¡sal ya de tu pokebola!-Niche arrojo la pokebola y de esta salio una especie de zorro con alas de insecto, sus orejas formaban algo así como unos aguijones y su cola se dividía en dos-impresionante, es la evolución insecto de Eevee.

-Este pequeño se llama Libeleon, una de las tres evoluciones que logramos conseguir del laboratorio de la Profesora Marta-decía el sujeto mientras miraba a Mizaki lanzando su pokebola.

De esta salio un zorro con orejas completamente hechas de piedra, al igual que en su cuello y en el tobillo de cada una de sus patas, además su cola era corta y rocosa.

-Vaya, vaya, esto es interesante, jamás había tenido un pokemon de tipo roca en mi equipo-Mizaki comenzó a acariciar al pokemon con delicadeza.

-Esta evolución de Eevee se llama Stoneon, ya que la mayoría de sus partes las conforman piedras de calibre precioso-decía el sujeto-o, casi lo olvido, esto es para Zuki, díganle que es un pequeño obsequio de mi parte.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra pokebola?-Niche comenzó a mirar detenidamente la pokebola que le había entregado el sujeto.

-Lo siento pero esa quiero que solo la vea la señorita Zuki-el sujeto comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque-cuiden a esos pokemon.

Niche y Mizaki miraron la pokebola que era para Zuki y no quería saber que era lo que pasaba, pero decidieron respetar la petición que les había hecho el sujeto sobre la pokebola. Ahora luego de esto volvamos a la gran batalla que tendrá uno de nuestro héroes."

-¡Umbreon usa bola de sombra!-Umbreon cargo una gran bola de energía oscura y se la lanzo a Absol.

-Detén ese ataque con protección-Absol inmediatamente formo una barra de energía que detuvo el ataque de Umbreon-ahora Absol usa pulso umbrío-Absol cargo una gran cantidad de energía y se lo lanzó a Umbreon, quien retrocedió por la fuerza del impacto.

-Resiste Umbreon, no te rindas-Umbreon se ponía de nuevo en posición de pelea gruñendo-ahora Umbreon usa excavar ahora.

-¿Dijo excavar?-Lenard quedo sorprendido al oír esto, mientras esto pasaba Umbreon se ocultaba bajo el campo-¡Absol, tienes que estar alerta!

-Muy tarde para eso, ¡Umbreon, ahora!-Umbreon salió de la tierra y golpeo fuertemente a Absol-ahora Umbreon usa pulso umbrío con todas tus fuerzas.

-Absol has lo mismo que Umbreon-los dos pokemon cargaron energía y expulsaron un gran golpe que los dejo a los dos en el suelo sin levantarse.

-Vamos Umbreon yo se que tu puedes, no te rindas-le gritaba a Umbreon quien comenzaba a levantarse.

-Levántate Absol, demuestra que tu poder es igual de grande que tu valor-Absol también se levantaba de manera lenta. Ambos pokemon se quedaron mirando, el primero en caer fue Umbreon, quien quedo inconciente.

-¡No, Umbreon!-grite con fuerza al ver que no se levantaba, pero al ver hacía delante me fije en Absol.

-¿Absol?-cuando Lenard dijo esto, Absol cayo al piso desmayado- no es posible.

-Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar, declaro el primer combate como un empate-decía el sepulturero poniendo sus brazos en cruz. Tomé a Umbreon y lo deje descansando.

-Estuviste asombroso amigo, tienes un gran espíritu, ahora solo descansa-deje a Umbreon en la banca y el me dio una sonrisa y un "Briii" de animo.

-Ahora esto se ve más difícil para Lucas, solo tiene una opción y espero que sea una buena-Sergio comenzaba a analizar mi situación en las gradas.

-Descuida, yo se que el siguiente pokemon de Lucas lo ayudara mucho-Kasumi estaba muy confiada de que yo ganaría y no podía defraudarla ahora.

-Veo que has entrenado muy bien a tú Umbreon, debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido mucho, pero no creas que tendrás tanta suerte contra mi otro pokemon, ¡sal ahora Shiftry!-de la pokebola de Lenard salió Shiftry con una mirada atemorizante.

-De acuerdo Kasumi, confiare en ti, ¡Momyeon, sal ahora!-de la pokebola salió Momyeon que parecía algo emocionado por la batalla-¿listo para tu primer combate Momyeon?-el solo me respondía con un "auuu" fuerte y de confianza.

-Comiencen la batalla- gritó el sepulturero.

-Terminemos esto de una vez, Shiftry usa tormenta de hojas-Shiftry levanto sus brazos y tiró millones de hojas que golpearon fuertemente a Momyeon.

-Resiste Momyeon, usa Hipnosis-los ojos de Momyeon brillaron y se quedaron mirando a Shiftry.

-No es tan fácil, Shiftry usa protección-Shiftry se protegió y detuvo la hipnosis de Momyeon-ahora usa bola de sombra.

-¡Momyeon esquívalo!-Momyeon lo esquivo, pero salio volando por el golpe-o no.

-Esto pinta mal, si Momyeon sigue así no lograra ganar-Sergio vio que Kasumi se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡Lucas, mamá olvido decirte que todas las nuevas evoluciones de Eevee tienen un ataque nuevo que solo estos pueden, el del tuyo es sombra egipcia!-gritaba Kasumi con mucha fuerza.

-¿Sombra egipcia, eh? No suena mala idea-me decía con una sonrisa.

-No te funcionara, Shiftry termina a Momyeon con bola de sombra-Shiftry comenzó a cargar el ataque mientras Momyeon se ponía de pie.

-Muy bien Momyeon, demuéstrales tu poder, usa sombra egipcia-los ojos de Momyeon volvieron a brilla y cargo energía desde las sombras y de sus vendas formando una gran energía fantasmal-¡ahora lanzalo!-Momyeon lanzo el ataque que no dejo reaccionar a Shiftry ni nada, este recibió el ataque y lo cubría una gran nube de humo.

-O no, Shiftry-al desaparecer el humo se pudo ver a Shiftry en el suelo inconciente y sin mover ni uno de sus músculos.

-Shiftry no puede continuar, Momyeon gana, por lo tanto la victoria de esta batalla es para Lucas-no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el sepulturero, había ganado mi primera batalla en la región Neón.

-¡Lo logramos!-gritaba mientras abrazaba a Momyeon, quien dio un "¡auuu!" de felicidad y una gran sonrisa. Lenard regreso a Shiftry y se acercó a mí.

-Debo felicitarte, tus pokemon son grandes peleadores, en especial este pequeña de aquí, jamás pensé que vería a una de las nuevas evoluciones de Eevee con mis propios ojos-Lenard le paso la mano por la cabeza a Momyeon-ahora te hago entrega de la medalla Lirio, te la has ganado Lucas.

Tomé la medalla y no podía creerlo aún.

-¡Si, al fin tengo la medalla Lirio!-gritaba junto a Umbreon y Momyeon a mi lado.

-Muchas felicidades Lucas, diste una espectacular batalla junto a tus pokemon-decía Sergio con un pulgar arriba, Kasumi se me lanzó encima y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Sabía que lo lograrías Lucas, yo lo sabía-no pude evitar ponerme rojo y no tener nada que decirle. Luego de un rato fuimos al centro pokemon para que curaran a mis pokemon.

-Tus pokemon ya están listo, no tenían mayores problemas-decía la enfermera Joy mientras me entregaba la pokebola y a Umbreon.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy-le decía con una gran sonrisa- es increíble que tenga mi primera medalla pokemon.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que la tengas-Kasumi se empezó a burlar de mí como siempre pero decidí ignorarla por esta vez.

-Chicos si quieren podemos partir de una vez, nuestro siguiente destino será Sky Nation, es donde se encuentra el siguiente gimnasio, ¿Qué dicen, nos vamos?-Sergio no se dio cuenta que nosotros ya habíamos empezado a correr en dirección al nuevo gimnasio-¡oigan, espérenme no me deje aquí!

"Después de una gran batalla, nuestro héroes han comenzado su viaje otra vez para seguir ganando medallas y participar en la Liga, además aun hay que descubrir quien era el misterioso sujeto que le entrego dos evoluciones de Eevee al equipo averno además de una pokebola misteriosa, esta aventura recién comienza, esta historia continuara…"


End file.
